cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar: The Last Airbender
Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar: The Legend of Aang in Europe) is an American animated television series that aired for three seasons on Nickelodeon from 2005 to 2008. The series was created and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who served as executive producers along with Aaron Ehasz. Avatar: The Last Airbender is set in an Asian-influenced world wherein some are able to manipulate the classical elements by use of psychokinetic variants of Chinese martial arts known as "bending". The show combined the styles of anime and American cartoons, and relied on the imagery of various East-Asian, Inuit, Indian and South-American societies. The series follows the adventures of protagonist twelve-year-old Aang and his friends, who must bring peace and unity to the world by ending the Fire Lord's war against the other three nations. The pilot episode first aired on February 21, 2005 and the series concluded with a widely praised two-hour episode on July 19, 2008. The show is obtainable from various sources, including DVD, the iTunes Store, the Zune Marketplace, the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, Netflix Instant Play (formally), and the Nicktoons Network. Upon release, Avatar: The Last Airbender was universally acclaimed by audiences and critics alike. Praises went to the art direction, humor, cultural references, and themes. It was also commercially successful, garnering 5.6 million viewers on its best-rated showing and receiving high ratings in the Nicktoons lineup, even outside its 12–18-year-old demographic. The series has been nominated for and won awards from the Annual Annie Awards, the Genesis Awards, the primetime Emmy awards and a Peabody Award among others. The first season's success prompted Nickelodeon to order second and third seasons. In other media, the series has spawned a critically panned but financially successful live-action film, titled The Last Airbender, directed by M. Night Shyamalan, scaled action figures, a trading card game, three video games based on the first, second, and third seasons, stuffed animals distributed by Paramount Parks, and two LEGO sets. An art book was also released in mid-2010. A sequel series The Legend of Korra premiered on April 14, 2012. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Aang appears as a Master Model in the console version that you have to collect. However in the handheld version Sokka is the Master Model you have to collect. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Azula, Top Bei Fong and Sokka appear as playable characters in this game. Zuko also appears in the game, but as a DLC character. Azula's special costumes are Crazula, from the comic The Promise and her Kyoshi Warrior outfit from Book 2: Earth. Toph's special costumes are her new outfit from The Promise and the Pumpkin Lord from the episode "Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King" from Book 3: Fire. Korra has a special outfit in which she resembles Aang, even having his blue arrow tattoo on her forehead. Ozai was also going to be included but was cut because he seemed more like boss material and Azula seemed a better fit for a villain character. Nicktoons Nitro Aang appears as a playable racer in Nicktoons Nitro. He rides a vehicle version of his staff glider. Super Brawl Aang appears in all the Super Brawl games till Super Brawl 3, where he got replaced by Korra. Only being an unlockable in Jingle Brawl but a starter character since then. Nicktoons MLB Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko all appear as playable characters in Nicktoons MLB. Various other characters from the show can be seen in the loading screens. There is also a stage called Air Temple Courtyard which represents the show. Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon